


reflections don't lie

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [18]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: David sees something horrifying.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	reflections don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore.

David stares into his reflection with horror, unable to fathom what he sees. What a way to wake up.

Patrick fits himself behind David, dressed and ready, of course. He props his chin on David’s shoulder and David can’t help but admire the picture they make, even if he’s still reeling from the betrayal of his body.

“You okay, babe?”

“No,” David says, pointing to the offending article atop his beautiful coiffed hair.

Patrick peers closer.

“Oh my god, David, are we robbing the cradle now?”

David looks heavenward and can’t believe he thought nice things about his troll husband.


End file.
